


The ghost of a chill

by thiefofbluefire



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, It's so cute I want to hurt it, Pre-Fall of Overwatch, Pre-Omnic Crisis, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Yakuza, how do I title, late pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 13:35:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11760990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thiefofbluefire/pseuds/thiefofbluefire
Summary: It isn't every day when a phantom visits the home where a Yakuza lord loves his wife.





	The ghost of a chill

Hatsune wiped sweat off her brow, the book in her hands barely keeping her attention in comparison to the obnoxious kicking and clawing sensations coming from her pregnant body. Her son was certainly strong, even in the womb. He'd make her husband proud, that much was clear.  
She set the novel to the side and ran a hand over her aching stomach with a groan. Hatsune let her head fall back onto her pillow gracelessly, sighing incredulously.  
Were the clan elders delaying Sojiro's arrival on purpose? How was she to tell?  
What if something happened to him?  
The child must have felt his mother's worry, and proceeded to kick rather hard as though he demanded an explanation. Strong, of course.  
Hatsune huffed and cooed to her unborn son.  
"What's the matter? Are you cold?"  
Pointless questions, she was aware, but it helped her sanity; if nothing else.  
"Father will be here soon, little one, don't fret. It's alright~. It's okay~."  
The baby calmed down after that, and she let out a sigh as she turned her gaze to the window. The child was due any day now, and, seeing as he would be the son of a shimada, it made sense that she was in a private suite; she was to give birth to a 'dragon' after all.  
Either that or her dear husband wanted to reduce the odds of any assassin from his rivals finding her. A chilling thought.  
Still, she wanted his company; the sound of his voice at least. The suspense was unbearable.  
Hatsune moved to reach for her phone to call him when movement outside the window caught her eye. She squinted to see if it was something of note.  
The evening light scattered through the trees outside just visible enough to highlight the specks of snow that were drifting to the ground, sparkling all the while. Purple hues decorated the darkening air, and then she saw it. The creature wasn't far from the window; it certainly was close enough to identify it's species, and that it was looking at the suite. A wolf.  
It didn't move at all while Hatsune looked at it, magnificent as it was, and she could not help but think that was a bit odd. Though not as odd as the way it seemed to have golden stripes under it's eyes that seemed to glow as the light faded, the twilight hours coming soon. The wolf tilted it's head curiously, making her blink, confused.  
Then it vanished, quick as it came.  
The flash of purple coming through the closed door would have frightened her, if not for the cheerful roar that accompanied its presence.  
She turned towards the door, glee glittering in her eyes as her husband opened the door, coat in one hand, while the other was pulling away the tie around his neck. He looked tired, frustrated even. Before she could remark on this, a ,smaller than usual, purple dragon slithered into her focus.  
Hatsune chuckled softly at Boro's antics.  
"You just want attention, don't you?" She teased, giving the dragon a scratch behind his horns where he liked it.  
Boro allowed her to do this for only a moment before turning around, looking at Sojiro intently; almost expectant. She followed the dragons gaze, subconsciously running a hand over her stomach.  
"Sojo?" She began, catching his eyes immediately. "Is something wrong...?"  
His expression tensed up, then softened as he pulled the traditional ribbon out of his silky black hair and rubbed the back of his neck.  
"My sister was going on and on about successful business transactions at the Supermarket of all things, and I was reminded that you can't share a glass of wine with me after such a boring day."  
That's more like her husband; charming as ever.  
"What, you think I'm not disappointed about that too?" She quipped back, exaggerating a pout. Her expression elicited a light laugh from Sojiro, followed by him padding over to his side of the bed and leaning over her.  
"How have you been feeling, Hatsune? How's our son?" He asked, changing the subject.  
She sighed. "He wants oooout. And I want him out tooooo."  
"Hah... I'm sure Hanzo will let you know when he's ready to come out."  
"Hanzo?" Hatsune scoffed.  
He visually jerked at the question. "Ehhhhh...Uh, it's Boro's idea."  
She playfully poked his cheek. "And you just listen to him?"  
"He's not always wrong~"  
"Well he's not always right either."  
Sojiro pulled out his usual fox like grin.  
"He was right once, and I got a beautiful wife out of it, so as far as I'm concerned, he's a genius"  
She smiled the way he always could make he smile. "Sojo, stay a while... Please..?"  
He raised an eyebrow at her soft tone.  
"I missed you" she continued, tears glinting at the corners of her eyes.  
He sighed through his nose, and pressed a kiss to her hand.  
Sojiro curled around her protectively when he slid into the bed, pulling her close but being careful not to agitate the baby.  
"I'm not going anywhere, my love."  
He turned the side lamp off and placed another kiss to her cheek before Hatsune nuzzled under his chin, content to sleep in his arms.  
The dragon, Boro, observed quietly, mirroring his master's inner anxiousness about being a father. Jittery, and all too aware of how Sojiro's body pleaded for sleep while his mind raced, considering everything and anything that could possibly go wrong. Boro heaved a soft grunt, telling his master to sleep already, and rolled his eyes when Sojiro only glared down at him at the end of the bed.  
A shimmer of light caught the dragon's eye from the other side of the window, and Boro perked his ears up to listen if anyone was outside. If there was...  
Nothing. No sounds, and the light that drew his attention had since vanished. The dragon kept watch through the night, protecting his master and his family as he always has done; with his eyes glued to the window.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is appreciated, let me know what you think in the comments. Please I have no idea what I'm doing.  
> Sooo this is the prequel to a Hanzo centric story that I'm working on. Said story is to be full of headcannons, OCs, and lots of depression and drinking. The original draft of this short story wasn't supposed to exceed 1000 words. Oh well. I like world building and that's what a lot of my stories are going to be about, because this wonderful world that blizzard has created is too underdeveloped for how big we all know it is.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [An Honorable Duel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15503982) by [Ecc0craft](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ecc0craft/pseuds/Ecc0craft)




End file.
